Love of an Angel of Death
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Historia Jacqueline Peverell or better known as Helen Jade Potter dead that day in the Department of Mysteries and become the mistress of time and Death. Where she travels through time and meets young Tom riddle A.K.A Voldemort. love moves in mysterious ways, not even the mistress of death and time that could understand. this story is base off tinanl
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra"

Countless green lights shatter the crystal case, igniting a cataclysmic explosion and in the resultant blinding, golden light, Helen Jade Potter vanished. After a short while, Helen started to regain her consciousness. she felt a little dizzy at first but regain her composure. She was lying on the floor. she suddenly remembered what happened. "The killing curse hit me. I should be dead. But why am I not? Where am I anyway?" Helen looked around to know where she was. But she saw nothing but white light. She stood up from where she was lying. she realized that she was wearing different clothes from before. Beforehand she had a black hoody and blue jeans on. Now she was wearing a white loose silk dress.

'Is this heaven?', She said out loud.

'Not really', said a grim voice from behind Helen. Helen turned on her hills to see a black hooded figure stood behind her. The figure was almost ten feet tall and had black cloak covering its whole body. It held a scythe in its ghostly pale hand.

'W..who are you?' Helen stammered at it. she wasn't scared of the figure. No, she was more overwhelmed by it than scared. Nothing really scared Helen anymore. After all, she just walked toward her death in cold blood.

And not to mention she died. So what else could possibly happen to her? Might she die? Yeah ...right.

'Not who but what' said the hooded figure. 'I am your humble servant. As you are my one and only Mistress. I am the most powerful being of this universe. I have and always will be. I will never be born and never die.

As I am Death itself.'

Helen just stood there dumbstruck unable to master any word. So, the Death kept on going, 'You, Helen Jade Potter are the only Witch who has ever manage to collect the three Hallows. For that reason, you become the Mistress of Death and time.' 'So, everything in the book is real?' Helen asked finally able to master her voice.

'More or less. Yes.' Death replied in the same monotone grim like voice', what now? Why am I here?' Helen asked looking around.

'Now is time for you to decide.' Death replied. 'What you wish to do with your power to control me, my mistress. Death said as bowed to Helen.

"Please death let me change the hands of time, take me back to where it all began." Helen said as Death smiled and said a "as you wish my mistress."

Helen looked around at her surroundings discovered that it was sometime in the afternoon and she was in a forest. After checking to make sure she still had both her wands her holly wond and master wond, Helen cleaned off her silk white dress shirt and black pants as she carefully moved ahead finding nothing out of the ordinary, it seems to be just a normal forest, suddenly she heard sounds of a scuffle.

"You are a freak!"

"I am not!"

"You are! You are a hateful, disgusting freak! Sooner or later, you will go to hell, Tom Riddle!"

Then there were more noises of a scuffle.

Helen stopped, did she really just hear the name "Tom Riddle"? Voldemort was here? Her whole body was shuddering, she could not forget how he was defeated, even after six horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort's might be unchanged. Helen could only just duel him to a standstill but Voldemort has taken over the Ministry with endless deceitful words and material enticements.

After several moments of hesitation, Helen finally walked towards the noises, to her surprise, instead of Voldemort, she found Tom Riddle the child, Tom was surrounded and being beaten by several children and his black hair was covered in dirt, his large, brilliant eyes were burning with anguish, rage, despair and helplessness. The scene and Tom's expression reminded Helen strongly of her own dark childhood.

With a nodded of her head Helen used the first spell she very made on her own "Mors gemini mutuus". Helen said three large boa constrictors that were the size of anacondas wrapped around the three kids that were picking on Tom. the snakes were in position ready to sink their fangs into the necks of their targets waiting on the command of the mistress with some in them.

"You three should be really grateful I haven't given the command to my snakes to eat you," Helen said in her dark cold voice as all three boys wet themselves and passed out due to the fear they were feeling. Helen looked at her three boa constrictors gently place the boys down on the ground as she looked at the three and said in Parseltongue {"well-done you 3 you may all return to your families, I'll call upon you once again when the need arises"}.

all three snakes hiss they reply and said {"yes our mistress"}and disappeared. Tom Riddle gasped in show, "You…you can…"

"Talk to snakes, yes it's called Parseltongue. The ancient language of the serpents. " Helen smiled brightly. as she walked over to Tom and offered her hand to the small boy. Tom took the offered hand and started at Helen. Only bushes to bit her and Tom. Years of battle-honed reflexes had allowed Helen to easily recognize and eliminate the threat.

"Petrificus Totalus." The dog froze solid as a rock and Helen easily flicked it away. Tom regarded Helen 's wand with awe, "What is that?" "A wand. A wizard's and witch's wand." Helen said. Tom frowned, "You're a wizard?" Tom asked confused. "A witch to be exact and you Tom are a wizard, "A very special wizard." Helen said as she twirled her wand with her fingers.

"Then I can also have a wand?" Tom said as he looked greedily, at Helen's wand. "Of course. When you go to school at Hogwarts, you will have your own wand." Helen said with a smile. "When will that be?" The bewildered boy asked. Helen smiled. well, that will be when you turn eleven." Helen said as she could feel the boy's emotions knowing that Tom can be very inpatient. when there something he want's but must wait.

Tom's scowled and moved closer to Helen, "But … I want one now!" Tom said as he suddenly reached out to grab Helen's wand, with a quick movement Helen waved her wand, cast a Colloshoo hex silently and Tom's shoes were stuck to the ground as Helen sent a Titillando at Tom. immediately began to Tickle him.

Helen smiled in seeing Tom began to laugh, but only for her smile to turn into a frown when she heard Tom began to Sob. Helen quickly took off the two hexes', as she walked up to Tom and pulled the small boy into a loving hug. "shh it's ok… I was only playing around, there's no need to cry Tom. Looking at you now, who would have thought that you would rule the world one day." Tom stopped crying and his eyes brightened, "I'm going to rule the world?" he asked with a bit awe in his voice. Helen answered hesitantly, "Yeah, using the name Voldemort." "Voldemort? What a strange name." Tom sneered in disgust.

Helen looked at him in amusement, "You don't like it? You invented this name yourself, you know Tom." Helen waved her wand and golden waves emerged from her wand, it writhed snakelike into the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle", "see, this is your name." she waved her wand again and the letters rearranged themselves into the words "I am Lord Voldemort".

"You didn't like your father because he was a muggle, that is, someone without magic and the fact he knew where here and didn't do anything to help raise you or see you in that matter, so you discarded his name." Helen recalled that Voldemort would later kill his father and couldn't help feeling that man deserve what's coming to him for leaving a child in this hell. After a moment's silent, Tom coldly asked, "How do you know what's going to happen to me in the future?" Helen was silent for a few moments, then she put away her wand and took Tom into her arms tightly. "I'm the same as you Tom," she said, "an orphan, raised by muggles, able to speak to animals, but I don't hate muggles like you. Even though they don't have magic they are still smart and advanced enough that they can live easily and comfortably without magic. Although there are bad people among them, most of them are good. I wish that you could see that."

Closing her eyes sighed as Helen reopened her eyes. only for Tom to gasp in seeing her beautiful Emerald eye where now glowing with power. As Helen could feel death coming closer to her. It seems her time in this time line is almost is up. Smiling at Tom once more Helen removed her necklace that bears the symbol of the Deathly Hallows to show that whoever believed in them. And slowly place the necklace around Tom's neck as she whispered.

I have crossed the horizon to find you

I know your name

They have stolen the heart from inside you

But this does not define you

This is not who you are

You know who you are. And with that Helen disappeared in a black mist that was surrounding her body. Tom silently looked at where the young woman once was. before she disappeared, amazed at the wonders of magic. What kind of magic allowed a person to travel to the present from the future? Tom thought as he looked at the necklace that the woman had gave him. Wondering what does this symbol mean. As Tom wondered in what will happened to the woman will she be punished for coming back in time to talk to him, like he punished his servants? This thought frightened him. He didn't want the woman to die, he wanted her to live!

Tom will always, always remembered the woman's embrace, gentle yet loving, he could feel the woman's sorrow and agony and the weight of the hurts pulled at his heart. For an instant, he felt the urge to weep. When he was younger, he did not understand what he was feeling, it was only later, as he grew older, that he understood what the feeling meant. He always remembered that on a sunny afternoon,

a beautiful looking woman walked towards him, her wizarding robes seeming to almost crush her slender frame even though she was a witch she was wearing male clothing, but her face was showing a resilient smile as though nothing could defeat her. The woman had emerald green eyes like the sparkling waters of a lake and a head of the darkest black hair that almost looks blue in the light. As her bangs were covering a certain scar that Tom didn't see.


	2. Chapter 2

"'Ugh what hit me." Helen said as she looked around to find a newspaper with the date her eyes widen when she saw the date. 1971 what the hell! DEATH! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?' Helen yelled.

Suddenly everything around, her became very quiet. Everything stopped in its track. Not even the wind was blowing. Every pedestrian stopped in its track. As if time, has stopped from running.

'You have called, mistress.' Said a metallic grim voice from behind Helen. she whirled on her heels to look at Death. It was just as terrifying as it was before with its death scythe and pale boney hand and black hood and cloak.

'Yes, I did.' Helen said with a heated tone. She was unaffected with Death's appearance. Not really nothing scared Helen that much really. 'Tell me Death, what now?' Helen asked as she found nothing to argue with her servant.

I sent you to the year that your mother and father are about to go to school and I wanted to see what happened to Mr. riddle after his encounter with you my mistress.

After all you wanted to change the future. Am I Wrong my lady." Death said as he looked at Helen who now was age eleven all over again. Your Hogwarts letter arrived yesterday and the matron of the orphanage you live in let you go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies. But it's best for you to Go to the wizarding bank and get a blood test to know your heritage, after all, you're an orphan now my lady It will help you in the long run, mistress." Saying that Death bowed a little in front of Helen. Helen nodded and disappeared from there and apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron with Death lingering behind her. No one noticed the hooded figure. Following a young girl. The pair walked into the dusty pub and made their way to the back door where the entrance of Diagon Alley is. Death held out its boney hand holding the Elder Wand. They entered through the archway into the busy road of Diagon Alley. The pair came to halt in front of the snow-white building of Gringotts. Helen entered the bank and came to stop in front of a table with a young goblin sitting behind it.

'Hello.' Helen said to catch the goblin's attention. The goblin looked up from his work to look at Helen.

'How may I help you miss?' The goblin a deep breath Helen said, 'I wish to make a blood test in order to know my heritage.' Helen said in a soft voice. 'Very well I shall prepare everything for the test if you would just take a seat and wait.' The goblin replied and left to prepare everything.

Helen waited only a few minutes when the goblin returned with a piece of parchment and a dagger.

'Please, drop three drops of blood onto the parchment.' The goblin told Helen handing the dagger to Helen and for her to drag the blade cross her hand. Helen did as she was told. A moment later, writing formed onto the parchment revealing Helen's new identity.

Historia Jacqueline Peverell

Father's name : Conrart Wilber Peverel

Mother's name: Maylene Dalia Lensher

Blood status: pure blood

The heiress of Noble family of Peverel (by father's side)

The heiress of the Noble family of Griffindor(by father's side)

The heiress of the Noble family of Potter(by father's side)

The heiress of Noble family of Slytherin(by father's side)

The heiress of Noble family of LeFay (by Mother's side)

The heiress of Noble family of Ravenclaw (by Mother's side)

The heiress of Noble family of Black (by godfather side)

Blood relatives: Nicolie Potter; deceased ( descendant from the Peverel's and Godric Griffindor)

Charlus Potter(descendant from the Peverel's and Godric Griffindor)

James Potter( son of Charlus Potter and Dorea black)

Arcturus Black ( godfather)

Marvolo Gaunt; deceased (descendant from the Peverel's and Salazar Slytherin)

Morfin Gaunt; deceased (descendant from the Peverel's and Salazar Slytherin)

Tom Riddle/ Professor Voldemort (descendant from the Peverel's and Salazar Slytherin)

Vaults: 111 of the Peverel's; 225 of the Griffindor's; 313 of the Slytherin's; 686 of the Potter's;667 of the Potter's;669 of the Potter's, Vaults:813 of the Ravenclaw, Vaults:576 of the LeFey.

Total amount: 1975,8797,567,35649 galleons'

'I thought mistress would love to keep her heritage as close as much as possible.' Death said to Helen or Historia in this case.

Historia just nodded in approval. She stared at the parchment taking everything in. She knew she was related to Voldemort but after seeing the proof it just made it more real.

'Oh, my!' The goblin exclaimed seeing her heritage. Historia had almost forgotten about the goblin till now. 'You are Lady Peverell, the last heir of the most ancient family of Peverell's!'

Hearing the goblin's voice every goblin looked at their way. The goblin hurried to a more older looking goblin and whispered something to him. Listening to the younger goblin the older goblin rushed to Historia's side.

'Lady Peverel, welcome to Gringotts. It is a pleasure to attend to the heiress of one of the most ancient houses. I am Malkoth. Allow me to assist you.' The older goblin said.

'I have lived all my life in the Muggle world in an orphanage near Spinner's end. I had no knowledge of the magical world until I receive my Hogwarts letter. if there's a way I would like to stay in one of my ancestral homes for the time being. Also, I wish to withdraw some money from the Peverel's vault if I can and please keep the knowledge of me being the heiress of the Peverell and of the other houses a secret. I fear that someone will come to conclusion to use me as their personal gain.' Historia told Malcoth with an air of confident.

'Everything will be done according to yours wish my lady. A portkey will take you to LeFey castle. for the moment, a room shall be booked for you in the Leeky Cauldron. The finest for you Lady Peverel. A letter shall be sent to the orphanage as well. And as for the Peverel's vault it has been sealed for many centuries as there was no one to claim to it. I shall make a key for you immediately after un sealing it and bring it to you personally. and don't worry my lady the information here will not be told to anyone else, is there anything else you need lady Peverel." Said Malcoth.

As flashes of memories came to the Forefront of Historia's mind of her only best friend in the Muggle world in this time line. those memories where of one Severus Tobias Snape."if you could can you please send a letter to my best friend Severus Snape. tell him that I'm all right and I wish to meet him and Diagon Alley so we could shop for our school supplies together." Historia said as she looked at Malcoth.

"of course it will be done my lady Peverel' Said Malcoth with a little bow.

'Thank you, Malcoth.' Historia said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: this chapter is based off Immortal Souls By lostfeather1)**

Historia was reading in her room when heard someone knocking. "Come in" Historia said as she placed her book down. Only seeing one Severus Tobias Snape glaring murderously at her. Historia gulped nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she smiled a little and said " Hi...Severus...its...good...to see you." only for Severus's glaring to intensified tenfold. Making Historia shrink back in fear.

"Historia Jacqueline Peverell, you don't know how worried I was when you didn't show up at our usual meeting spot!"

Historia looked down in shame as she knew that she had made Severus worried as she began to sob. Seeing his only friend about to cry Severus quickly pulled her into a hug "shh it's ok Historia, I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just worried, your my only best friend Historia and I don't know what I'll do with you." Severus said while rubbing her back.

After Historia calm down and started to tell Severus all that had happened in the end Severus fainted.

 **Time Skip**

Historia took out the letter that had her school supplies on it and inspected what she and Severus needed, seeing that most things were rather bulky she decided to buy a trunk first, like that she could put everything in it and not walk around carrying heavy bags. Knowing that Severus is thinking the same as they both walked into Diagon Alley well Historia dragging her best friend with her while having a bright smile on her face.

As the two children didn't know where anything was 'well Historia did but she had to act like she didn't.'

Both Historia and Severus spent a bit of time walking through Diagon Alley, looking at shop windows. Historia and Severus had never been to such an interesting place. They're favorite so far had been a bookshop and where they sell potion ingredients; it had so many books and new potion ingredients that she had never seen before.

Historia was sure she would spend a small fortune there. But seeing Severus smile it was all worth it. the both of them ended up seeing a store named 'Bags and Trunks for all occasions' and went in. It had a counter in front of the door and the walls were covered in shelves that displayed a number of bags and trunks. Not knowing the difference between them Historia with Severus following close behind her.

Approaching the counter to see if she could call someone who could help them. Before she could call someone the door that was behind the counter opened and a man in his fifty's walked through it.

"I'm sorry; I was out back in the workshop working on a trunk. How can I help you two?" the man asked in a friendly tone.

"It's no problem," replied Historia, maintaining a friendly and polite air but with an innocent smile on her face, she couldn't look too childish, but behaving like she had in the bank was not acceptable, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but could you tell us what type of trunks you have? You see both Severus and I haven't been in the magic world for some time now as far as we know one of those trunks could eat us." concluded Historia with a little laugh.

The man laughed and said, "It's no trouble. That's why I'm here. Well, I suppose that you want a backpack for day to day use and a trunk for school, to put all your things correct?" Both Historia and Severus nodded and the man continued, "The backpacks have all the same enchantments, the only difference is how it looks. They are bigger on the inside than the outside and they have a feather-light charm on them; no matter how many books you put in it, it will always be feather-light. The trunks have more variety. We have the basic trunk, normally students buy this one, which has one compartment that is twice as big on the inside. Then we have one that has three compartments, where all the compartments are twice as big on the inside. Students that are better off sometimes buy one of these so that they can have their clothes, potions ingredients and school things in different compartments.

A little over fifteen minutes later, the shopkeeper came back with two trunks and two backpacks.

"Well, here it is," he proclaimed with a smile, "How would you like to make the payment?"

"With a Gringotts card," Historia said as she'd showed her Gringotts card. Severus looked shocked as remembered when Historia told him about her time in Gringotts.

~ **Flash back ~**

After all the blocks, charms, compulsions, and potions were removed was once again in the office of Malkoth where Malkoth was telling Historia about Gringotts bank cards. "In the last few years, we've created something similar to muggle credit cards. The cards are enchanted so that they can only be used by the client and to buy things in stores you just have to give them the card and the money goes from one vault to the other. In the muggle world, it works like a normal credit card. But as it has a 100 galleon annual fee, only the more wealthy families use it. Those that don't use the card have to come to the bank to take money from their vault and exchange galleons into pounds if they want to buy something in the muggle world."

"I see," muttered Historia, " Malkoth I want one of those cards and is there a bag to put all my coins and my muggle money in. But I also want to take out fifty galleons and 100 pounds."

"Alright Lady Peverell, it will only take a moment."

Malkoth wrote something on a parchment and a little over a minute after that Griphook walked into the office with, a few pieces of parchment, and something very similar to a credit card only made of gold and a small box.

"Here you have it Lady Peverell. The cost depends on which bag you chose and for an extra fee, we can make it undetectable and extensive." opened the box and Historia peered inside curiously.

Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of small hand purses and pouches inside the now obviously expanded box. She looked through the box and a twister of expressions was seen on her rapidly paling face.

'Oh, sweet Merlin! What… Who…? Ah!' Historia shuddered at she saw a hideous bright pink pouch with lace and obnoxiously bright sequins.

"Mistress, Please put that… thing back. Now I beg you." death begged, his voice holding a ting of horrified disgust.

Historia immediately obeyed Death and looked box, pushing some of the more girly or extravagant (who needs a pouch with diamonds and emeralds encrusted on it?) or ugly to the side. She finally found a nice, good-quality looking pouch and picked it up. It looked to be made of leather or dragon skin and dyed a beautiful dark green-blue.

"How much does this cost?" Historia asked.

"That is one of the more expensive pouches. It's made of dragon skin and dyed using specially-made ink. It will cost twenty-five galleons, and it is already expanded and undetectable," Malkoth replied, his eyes taking on a greedy look at the price.

"Let three drops of your blood inside the pouch, so only you can use the bag." The goblin handed Historia the bag and the girl nodded. She bit her finger, wincing as the tooth teared through skin and let three drops fall before sucking on the finger. Historia looked at Malkoth as the goblin said "here is your card. Now just like what you did with you bag Lady Peverell let three drop of blood fall on the card and sign this parchment and everything will be settled.

~ **End of flash back~**

"Of course, of course. You just have to sign here," he said, indicating a parchment on the counter with a Gringotts seal, "And do you see the rectangle on the right corner? You just need to put the card there, front side down."

Both Historia did as she was told, and a soft green light enveloped the card for a second or two, showing that the items were paid for. The shopkeeper looked at her signature and he gaped at her. Taking her chance Historia took her and Severus trunks and backpacks and started to leave the store with a quick good-bye. When they was almost out the door both of them heard the shopkeeper exclaim.

"Welcome back Lady Peverell and Mr. Snape!"

After what seem hours of shopping for their school supplies well Historia buy everything for the both of them even though Severus wanted to protest. But seeing his best friend smile, and say that she will do anything to help him grow and expand his knowledge and money is nothing to her only for her to see her best friend smile was all worth it in the end. But in end Severus had to go home with almost everything they needed for school. The only thing that the two friends decided not to buy was their wands knowing that Severus wanted to do it with his mom it was a very special occasion for getting your wand after all.

Historia smiled as she walked to the wand shop knowing that death was close behind her. The doorbell jingled as she entered the store, the warm feeling passing over her. She immediately looked to the right of her and saw the silver eyed gaze of Mr Ollivander. Her magic caressed the old man's, feeling the suppression of magical creature nature, and Historia was pleased with the old man's reaction. His wide eyes gazed at her in awe and slight fear, which didn't surprise Historia. She knew nearly everyone was afraid of death and what it held for each soul. It was common for a human being to always question what awaited for them on the Other Side.

Was it Paradise?

Was it Damnation?

Was it a Void of endless darkness or pain?

Or was it simply a cycle of never-ending life?

Historia wasn't one to tell, or ask Death for answers.

And from the glimmer of faint hope in the silver eyes of the old man, Historia had to guess that Ollivander was wondering if his time had come at last.

"I am here for my wand, Mr. Ollivander." Historia stated plainly to the old man, before moving inside the store. She followed the pull she could feel fro, her wand and the need to possess it once again. 'I'm here, Mistress. Find me… Use me… Hold me… Never let go…' It was a constant mantra in her head from the magic inside of the wand. She could feel its unique aura standing out from the rest of the other wands on the shelves. "Come to me," She commanded softly, holding out her hand as an invitation. And immediately a black case flew into her awaiting hand. Opening the case she found her beautiful wand inside.

Her eleven inches holly, phoenix wand.

Grasping the handle, the reaction was instant and the world around lit up with bright colours. Sparks of silver, green and purple flew out from the wand tip as it hummed vibrantly.

"Hello again, old friend." Historia stroked the smooth wood, murmuring quietly. "We have a lot of work to do." She walked back to the front and place seven Galleons on the counter before walking to the door. But she suddenly stopped walking. Tilting her head to the side, she heard the faint sound of a call. She turned her head to the side, listening to the whispering of something dark and alluring.

It was hissing.

Ollivander had been silent as the girl walked towards his wands, and had not even protested when she took the wand from its case. He couldn't do anything to stop the girl, and knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent the girl from taking the wand. It was her, after all. But when he saw the girl stop, and looking to somewhere else in his store, Ollivander knew something else was happening.

" Lady Peverell?" He asked quietly, but the girl ignored him and moved towards the back of the shop, closer to Mr Ollivanders private room. Rushing after the young girl, Ollivander knew that something was wrong when he found the girl inside his private collection of custom and experimental wands.

"Quite the collection you have created, Ollivander. I must say, it is a thing of beauty." Historia commented, not at all judging the man's need and obsession in creating new wands. It was his job, his life and his talent. She had seen a lot of people becoming corrupted by greed and their need to make something of themselves.

"Thank you Lady Peverell. I have to say, I was most surprised by your appearance today and without an escort." Ollivander shifted uncomfortably when he became the focus of those too green eyes, and the knowledge behind them. "May I ask why you are in this room?"

"I felt another pull. Which was quite unexpected." Historia replied, before continuing to look around. The room was filled with shelves of jars with different sorts of material and ingredients, not to mention some glass cabinets with moving things inside. It was cold inside, and when Historia walked, she could feel some spots in the room were quite warm. She looked at the many scrolls and books that were stacked to one side of the room against the wall, each all piled up to reach the ceiling.

Then she felt it again.

It tugged at her insistently, nearly pulling her forcefully towards a locked chest in a corner. It was covered in webs, dust and had a few books on top of it. She took a step towards it, before Ollivander rushed towards it, standing in front of the girl.

" Lady Peverell, I am sure that I can make you another wand. It would be custom made and suit your needs in magic." Historia observed that the old man was getting a little anxious. A flash of panic and regret appeared in those silver eyes. It was suspicious, but to Historia it was annoying.

"Ollivander, I could care less about your activities or experiments. They mean very little to me, compared to my own desires. I will have that wand, and then take my leave. I have much to do today and I am on a somewhat tight schedule. So, if you would please?" Historia gestured to the chest, eyes narrowed in impatience.

Ollivander froze. He couldn't believe that this girl had managed to not only obtain his own wand, but felt the need to acquire another. He had never met anyone like this in a very long time. In fact, the last person he learned about that had the potential to use two different wands was…

"Salazar Slytherin." Historia finished the man's thoughts. Ollivander gasped, eyes wide at the girl's ability to read his mind. "Ollivander, give me the wand that rightfully belongs to me, please." It was a more of an order than a polite request. She was impatient, Historia knew that. But after everything she has been through so far, she has come too far, risked too much and waited too long to not have her wands and end up with nothing.

"Yes, of course." Ollivander sighed in defeat, moving to the chest that held some of his most prized possessions. He touched the lock, and it opened immediately. Historia looked from behind the old man and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, well, well… I did not at all think that a man of your profession would ever dabble in the dark arts, Mr. Ollivander." Historia smirked in amusement at the look Ollivander shot at her. Inside the chest were some artefacts that reeked of dark magic, some more potent than others. Historia was surprised to see a few vials and jars of rare resources that weren't sold in stores anymore. She noticed a few broken Time Turners inside, two crystallised dragon eggs and a bundle of wrapped cloths.

Ollivanders rummaged through the items carefully, caressing a few old worn out parchments before grasping a locked and heavily warded wand case. Historia scanned the wooden case, sensing the runes and seals that were covering it.

"What is that?" Historia demanded.

"This is by far my greatest creation, and my darkest secret." Ollivander murmured, gently caressing the lid. "There are many things I have accomplished in my long life, Lady Peverell. And my greatest one has been this one." Tracing the lock with one finger, the case opened and revealed what lay within.

Historia stood behind Ollivander, her green eyes shining with curiosity as she gaze at the wand. It was ethereal. Possibly the most beautiful wand she had seen and she was the Mistress of the Elder Wand. The handle was white and glowed like moonlight, and it spread through the whole wand like veins, while the rest of it was like the darkest shade of black. Historia reached out to grasp the handle and felt it.

The world around her stopped.

Her magic surged and immediately, the tip lit up and sparks of green, silver and purple burst out, circling her before dissolving. She breathed in deeply, a dazed look settling on her face as she felt the world around her.

"Nine inches, black wood…" Ollivander spoke quietly, but didn't say more. Historia noticed the man's lack of words for an explanation.

"The wand core, Ollivander." Historia pressed the demand. She could feel something stirring inside the wand and it felt… alive, somehow.

"At the time when I was making this wand, I was fascinated with combining ingredients that did not mix. I experimented and became obsessed with the idea of creating the perfect wand." Ollivander ignored Historia, continuing to gaze at the wand in Historia's hand. "For years, I mixed ingredients that were opposites and had created the ideal wand." Ollivander shook his head in awe and fond remembrance. "The creatures that I searched for and found would not give their pieces willingly. I was so consumed with the idea of a perfect wand that I did not even care. So, I took their pieces by force, nearly losing my life and began experimenting." The old man shivered in remembrance at his ways of obtaining each piece from the creatures he wanted. "At first, I started using small amounts of the ingredients because of the limited supplies that I had. It was… dangerous, to say the least."

Historia had to admit, he never thought Ollivander would be telling her all of this. It was unusual and odd to see the man explain himself on how he created his wand. But interesting as well.

"The venom of a Basilisk. The ashes of a very rare Dark Phoenix… and the dead heartstrings of a Thestral." Ollivander revealed, nearly shocking Historia had she not been who she was. "My most beautiful and deadly creation."

"Well… it seems I am not the only one that has fallen from grace," Historia mused thoughtfully, taking in the old man's guilty and dreaded expression. "Be assured that I intend to use this wand to accomplish great things, Ollivander." It wasn't necessary to give the wand maker a sense of peace, but more of assuring Historia's own heart that he would do right by the wand maker and allow hr to have a future in creating more new wands for the new generations of witches and wizards to come.

"I feel that I should tell you that this wand does not have the Trace inside it." Ollivander warned, a flash of regret and shame shined in his eyes.

"And for that, you have my thanks." Historia smirked before exiting the store, and with her departure, had taken one of the greatest weapons in the world.


End file.
